Ryo's Mega Armor
"Ryo's Mega Armor" is the second episode of the second season of Ronin Warriors and the twenty-first episode overall. It was originally broadcasted on syndicated television during the summer of 1995, and was eventually aired through reruns on the SciFi channel, as well as part of Cartoon Network's Toonami programming block. Summary Blaming himself for what happened to his friends, Ryo decides to face Saranbo alone, but is captured. Can the other four Ronin Warriors save him or will the demon from Nether Realm claim the Inferno Armor for himself? Synopsis On the ocean floor, Saranbo appears before an army of Dynasty soldiers. He informs them that, while he has bared witnessed the power of all five Ronin Armors in action, it is Ryo's White Armor of Inferno that he covets. One of the soldiers questions Wildfire's strength, and Saranbo admits that the leader of the Ronin Warriors has yet to access the White Armor's full potential. He believes that now is the perfect time to strike. At the Koji House, the Ronins are recuperating from their previous fight with Saranbo in a sitting room. Ryo observes his sleeping friends worriedly. Mia's jeep screeches to a halt outside, and she gets out of the vehicle with a bag of groceries. The four teens awaken, Kento rushing to open the door and take the bag from her. Cye tells him to relax. Hardrock explains that he performs better on the battlefield when he's not hungry, causing Torrent to tease him. Mia suggests they start with the hamburgers while she cooks a healthier meal. Sage agrees while Kento starts stuffing his face. Rowen and Cye both crack jokes at Kento's expense, which Hardrock lets slide. Strata wonders how Cye's doing. Torrent says he's fine before noticing that Kento's devouring all the food. He scolds him for being greedy, and the two start struggling over the food in a bizarre twist on tug-of-war. As he watches, Ryo contemplates how everyone's still exhausted, despite his friends trying to act like everything's normal. Sage and Rowen break up the argument with more comments about Kento's eating habits, causing everyone to laugh. Mia comments on the absence of Yuli, stating that he would most likely add to the chaos. She turns to Ryo as she asks his opinion. He agrees in a despondent tone, which everyone instantly picks up on, and the cheerful atmosphere is instantly ruined. Ryo stands up and leaves the room, ignoring Kento and Mia calling him. Kento doesn't get why their leader is so upset, but Rowen points out that Ryo sustained a lot of damage during their last encounter with Saranbo. Sage suspects that they're going to have to fight again. Strata agrees, reminding them that the demon wants the White Armor and will most likely make his next move sooner rather than later. He also points out the fact that the Inferno borrows power from all of the armors and how they're still unaware of the long term effects that will have on the Ronins themselves. ~ WORK IN PROGRESS ~ Continuity *The Ronin Warriors encountered Saranbo for the first time in the previous episode. *The Ronin Warriors are still recovering from their last battle. *Saranbo is defeated. *The Swords of Wildfire are badly damaged due to the power of the White Inferno Armor. Title Cast ::: Ryo of the Wildfire — Matt Hill Cye of the Torrent / Sage of the Halo — Michael Donovan Rowen of the Strata — Ward Perry Kento of Hardrock — Jason Gray-Stanford Mia — Lalainia Lindbjerg Yuli — Christopher Turner Saranbo — Richard Newman Narrator — David Kaye Quotes — Cultural References * Goofs Animation Mistakes Dialogue Mistakes English Dub Mistakes Trivia * See Also *Shine White Armor! Category:Episodes Category:Ronin Warriors